Chloe's Room
Chloe's bedroom is located upstairs above the garage in the Madsen Household. The room is rundown, and chaotic as Chloe herself. It reflects Chloe's life change in the last five years, and reveals a lot about her personality and mental state. The room is adorned with posters, graffiti, trash and old junk. Chloe's written graffiti on the walls, there are lots of empty beer bottles and various amounts of junk on the floor. There are also a lot of mementos of Max, William and Rachel. Notable Items * CD Player - See below for more. * Laptop - Used in the investigation in episode four (See here for more). * TV - Max notes that this used to be in the living room. * Snow Globe - Max can break this in episode one by checking the box on the top shelf by the closet. * Grade Papers - Max can also sneak a peek at Chloe's grades if she's broken the snow globe. * Drawers - Max can examine Chloe's new punk-rock clothing range by opening these. * Closet - Max is able to hide here in episode one by moving the lamp out of place after rewinding. * Desk - Max can use the tiny tools she collects here in order to attempt fixing her camera. * The Lock Box - Under Chloe's bed, this contains items relating to Rachel Amber. * The Cabinet Drawers - In here are cute mementos from Chloe and Max's childhood, such as drawings and their old cellphones. * Old Suitcase - Chloe is messy, and leaves an old suitcase filled with beer bottles in the corner by her bed. The Walls Chloe's room is particularly visual in the game, mainly attributed to the craziness of the walls she has plastered with items over the years. There are many hidden extras to be found among the posters. Chloe kept a height chart as a child, which she kept with her father, William. After his death, Chloe tarnished the record, scratching out the heights with saying such as "Dad's Gone", showcasing her anger and frustration at the loss of her father. The Eye of Providence features on the wall of Chloe's room next to the window. Within the game, this is a sign of Max gaining insight into something she would never have seen if not for her saving Chloe at the beginning of the game. If Chloe had died she would never have seen the bedroom with Chloe in it, and never experienced the time spent within the room. This poster of two faces is a possible reference to the American film adaption of the Girl With the Dragon Tattoo; high likelihood considering Chloe's similarities to the lead female protagonist, Lisbeth. Music The CD Player is a key item in the room, which Max can activate at certain points while in the bedroom. Initially, the first song played is "Santa Monica Dream" by Angus & Julia Stone. "Piano Fire" by Sparklehorse is also featured in Episode One, while in Episode Four: "Dark Room", "In My Mind" by Amanda Palmer features as Max and Chloe reunite after the events of the Alternate Timeline. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Chloe's room is empty and primarily used for the storage of her old belongings, as she can no longer climb the stairs to get to her old bedroom. Her mattress lies propped up against the walls, and there is no sign of the rebellious graffiti or posters which previously adorned the room. A notable item in the room is a picture of a blue butterfly, which freaks Max out and emphasizes her choice as part of the Butterfly Effect. Before the Storm N/A Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * When forced to hide, * * * * Episode Three – "Chaos Theory" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternative Timeline * * * * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm by sitting on a stool. Original Timeline * * * * * * * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm on the bed. Later in the episode, * * *She can play a song on the HiFi. * *She can examine the clues on the board: (click to show/hide) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Coordinates of Nathan's car. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Nathan's phone with locked screen. **Nathan's phone with unlocked screen. ** ** ** **Printed SMS chats between Nathan and Frank. **Frank's deals with Nathan. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Before the Storm N/A Trivia * The soda cans in Chloe's room are a brand called "Pr. Amaury". (Amaury Balandier was the Lead Environment Artist for Life is Strange.) Gallery Original Timeline Chloe_Room_view_from_bed.png Chloe_Room_view_door.png Chloe Room height meter.png Chloe Room furniture blue painted.png Chloe Room laundry bag.png Chloe Room suitcase with junk.png Chloe Room cloth.png Chloe_Room_desk.png Chloe_Room_window.png Chloe_Room_dresser.png Chloe Room postcard Rachel 1.png Chloe Room postcard Rachel 2.png Alternative Timeline altchloeroom-boxes.png|Boxes with various things altchloeroom-heightchart.png|Chloe's height chart altchloeroom-mattress.png|Mattress propped up against a wall Concept Art Chloe-Room.jpg es:Chloe's Room ru:Комната Хлои fr:Chloe's Room pl:Chloe's Room de:Chloes Raum Category:Bedrooms Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Locations Category:Madsen Household Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Chloe Price Category:Explorable Locations